


hell or high water

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Angels are Dicks, Demons, Gen, Good Demons, Joe is the Devil, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wherein Joe kidnaps people, and Pete is slightly confused.





	hell or high water

Pete woke up in a completely unfamiliar room. His pulse was leaping. His heart was racing. But his muscles were loose and his body was relaxed, unlike usual, so he assumed that he was safe; call it instinct.

"What the fuck?" He asked the air as he sat up and examined his surroundings. He found that he was sat in a room of average size on a large, soft bed. The covers were a soft blue, the pillows a matching shade; when Pete turned his head, he saw that the walls and ceiling were painted to look like the night sky. A wardrobe was seated opposite the bed. Pete got up and looked inside it: all the clothing he owned was sorted neatly within it. In one of the empty corners, there was a desk with a CD player and some writing journals.

He was extremely confused.

Where was he? Why was he here? Had he been kidnapped?

He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind.

Getting to his feet, Pete got dressed in a Misfits tee and some black skinny jeans. He walked out of the room and down the hall, keeping an eye out for any people.

"Hey."

Later he would come to deny it, but Pete screamed like a girl.

-

"Wait. You kidnapped me?" His voice was blue-green confusion.

"Yeah." Joe nodded slightly sheepishly. "Sorry about it, Pete, but... someday you'll thank me for kidnapping you."

"You know what? I'm not even going to argue about it. I mean, you're the fucking devil, you probably know this shit."


End file.
